


Marriage

by baranskini



Category: The Good Fight (TV), The Good Wife (TV)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Fluffy, Marriage, Smuff, Smut, Smutty, domestic life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 10:44:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13680102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baranskini/pseuds/baranskini
Summary: "God, I love being your wife!"





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> As previously stated, this was originally written as a chapter for my Domestic story, and then it slipped down a smutty lane and well... Happy Valentine's Day! 
> 
> Dedicated to Leann, my beta and muse.
> 
> Hope you all enjoy and review!

Diane checked her watch for the umpteenth time, groaning as it relayed what she already knew. She was late. She was so very, very late. 

Her heels clicked on the tiled lobby of the hotel as she ran toward the restaurant. Her heart was beating out of her chest as she screeched to a halt in front of the maître d. 

“McVeigh?” She rasped; out of breath, her small hand clutching at her chest. The young man smirked at her, his eyebrow quirked mockingly. 

Diane’s eyes thinned in no mood to be jerked around by the boy in front of her. 

“Well?” She asked again, cocking her head to the side, her blue eyes thinned viciously. The tall man nodded to the bar and Diane set off again, her eyes locked on her target. 

Approaching the bar she danced her hand down the front of her dress straightening an invisible crinkle as she slowly moved to the chair beside him. Slipping onto the stool, she placed her clutch in front of her, smiling at the bartender. 

“Makers mark, on the rocks.” She said to the young girl. The barmaid poured out the drink neatly and slid it toward her before moving over to another customer. 

“So,” Diane began, dragging the word out; not daring to turn and look at him. “You come here often?” She teased with a sly smile, she could smell his cologne from her seat and she sighed deeply at the familiar scent.

Kurt shook his head, hiding a grin behind his glass as he sipped down the burning liquid. 

“Occasionally.” He said lowly, looking straight ahead at the colourful bottles on the shelves. Two could play at that game.

“Hmm,” she replied thoughtfully, biting her bottom lip. Kurt shifted beside her, the air between them suddenly thick with tension. 

“You meeting someone?” His gruff voice trembled through her and Diane had to take a deep breath to calm her racing heart. 

“My husband.” She said back as causally as possible, still avoiding his eyes. “You?”

“My wife.” He supplied smirking, the tone of his voice making her smile. 

“I see,” 

“Yes.” Kurt replied signalling over the bartender and holding up 2 fingers. The red haired girl walked over with 2 fresh glasses of bourbon. 

“Is she pretty, your wife?” Diane asked airily, finally turning to look at him and biting the inside of her cheek to keep from smiling.

“Gorgeous.” Kurt replied turning to face her too, his head dipping lower, their faces mere inches apart. His eyes were dark and sexy and they stole her attention by locking onto her blue orbs as he smirked beneath his moustache. 

“Is that so?” She continued the charade, tilting her body closer to his, her elbow resting on the counter-top and holding her head up. Her voice was a breathy whisper and she watched as he gulped slightly. 

“Yes,” he responded simply. 

"Huh," Diane replied, her eyes dipping to his lips, running her tongue slowly over her own. “And where is this gorgeous wife?” She flirted, her eyes dark as she blinked up at him from below her lashes. 

“Late.” Kurt said lifting his drink to his lips and downing the burning alcohol in one swig. 

"Well, that's no good," She sighed in feigned sadness. Her face scrunched into a frown. Her hand slipped from her knee to graze his thigh; rubbing up and down soothingly. "Maybe, I could keep you company until she gets here?" She queried with big, innocent eyes and a pout.  

Kurt's eyes darted from hers to the hand snaking up his jean clad thigh and back again. 

"I don't know," He began in a low voice, watching her bite into her bottom lip temptingly. "My wife doesn't like to share," He finished, smirking beneath his moustache. 

"Oh," Diane gasped, her hand jumping back to her own leg quickly as she grinned coyly.

“On the other hand,” Kurt mumbled, his smile dark and lust filled. His large hand skirted over to her knee, curling around her hand and bringing it back to his thigh; resting it just a tad bit higher than before. “What she doesn’t know…” He trailed off with a twinkle in his eye, meeting Diane’s sly smirk.

Her slim fingers squeezed his upper thigh, revelling in the way he shifted under her touch. He leant into her, his face mere millimetres from hers, his breath hot on her lips. Diane shivered, her mouth falling slightly open in need. God, she wanted him. Her eyes widened as she met his seductive gaze.

“Does your husband know you pick up strange men at bars?” He murmured lowly, his green eyes dipping to her lips as her tongue snuck out to wet them once again. Diane gulped, her chest rising and falling heavily as she slid her hand higher on his thigh.

“He does now,” She replied in a breathy whisper, her eyes falling closed as he closed the distance between them, his large hand curling around her neck and pulling her into him forcefully.

The kiss was slow and deep, their tongues teasing each other in a slow burn. Diane’s free hand slid to the collar of his shirt, holding him to her as he cupped her face with both hands and deepened the kiss. The world around them disappeared as he tugged on her lower lip, his teeth scraping sexily across it as he pulled back. Blinking open her eyes as she panted, Diane met his lust filled gaze.

“You want to get out of here, Mrs. McVeigh?” He whispered softly as his mouth moved to place nipping kisses to the soft skin of her throat.

“Take me home, Mr. McVeigh”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here is the smut! Happy Valentine's Day!
> 
> Please enjoy and review!

Diane giggled as Kurt dragged her along behind him, her fingers interlaced with his as they hurried toward her car. Her heels clicked on the concrete floor, the flickering florescent lights casting a shadows across their faces.

"Kurt," She gasped out, her smile wide and eyes sparkling as they finally reached her car. Diane reached into her bag, removing the keys, but before she could push the button to unlock the vehicle, her husband spun her round and pushed her into the car. She let out a squeak of surprise, her handbag slipped off her arm and fell with a thud to the ground.

Kurt's eyes were dark and seductive as they met hers, his hands circling her waist as he pushed his body against hers. Biting her bottom lip to conceal a smirk, Diane let her hands curl around his neck, holding him to her as they stared at each other.

With a raised eyebrow, her smirk grew and it was all the invitation he needed. Kurt ducked his head down to capture her lips. Diane groaned into the embrace, her lips parting easily under the teasing touch of his tongue. God, she wanted this; wanted him. Her body had been tingling with anticipation since she walked into the restaurant and saw him sitting at the bar; their little game only fueling her lust.

His kiss was deep and passionate and Diane could feel her knees weakening with each passing second. Her fingers tangled into the hair at the base of his neck and tugged it slightly, his moan making her smile.

Kurt's hand skated up from her waist to cup a breast over her dress, his wife gasping as she pulled back for air. With a smug grin, he ducked his head to the space where her shoulder met her neck, leaving a hot, wet kiss there before trailing his lips upwards.

His moustache tickled the soft skin beneath her ear, making her eyes roll back into her head, her mouth dropping open with a whimper. With a renewed determination her hands moved to his face, pulling his mouth back to hers.

She couldn't get enough of kissing this man. His lips, his tongue, his taste - she felt like a teenager; desperately making out with her boyfriend. His hand on her waist shoved her more firmly into the car as he continued to kiss her senseless and Diane felt her body turn to jelly.

With a strength she didn't know she possessed, her slim hand came to rest in the centre of his chest; pushing him away.

Her eyes were slow to blink open, as her teeth bit into her bottom lip, teasingly. Kurt smirked down at her, his smug fingers still massaging her breast.

"I have to warn you Sir," She began with a naughty look in her eye. "My husband could arrive at any moment." Kurt chuckled lowly at her words, smirking as he curled her hair behind her ear and moved his lips to trace it's shell.

"Then we better not get caught," His husky words had her groaning as his hand slid down the side of her body, running along her thigh and pushing the tight material of her skirt up.

Diane growled as his hand dipped under her clothing, her mind clouded with his burning touch.

"Kurt," She murmured, her head lulling back against the car as his teeth scraped across her throat sexily. Kurt smiled against her flushed skin, his small kisses bound to leave angry, red marks on her pale complexion. His large fingers skated up the smooth skin of her inner thigh, creeping higher to rub her through already damp silk.

Diane whimpered loudly, her whole body tilting toward his skilled hand. Her teeth sunk into her swollen bottom lip, almost drawing blood as he rubbed his thumb roughly over her clit again and again, the sensation of this movement and the wet silk making her cry out.

"Shh," He warned, pulling her earlobe into his hot mouth and tugging on it. Diane merely groaned, no longer able to form words as his long fingers pushed aside her panties and thrust into her slick heat.

Kurt pulled back, a smug smile curling beneath his moustache as he watched her facial expression; her eyes tightly shut, cheeks pink and teeth biting into her bottom lip in pleasure.

He pushed his body closer to his, making sure no one could see the placement of his hand as he thrust into her over and over. Although the parking garage was pretty empty at this time of night, one could never be too careful.

Diane's hips began rocking into his hand, her own hands wrapping around his wrist to guide his thrusts.

"Does your husband touch you like this?" he questioned dirtily in her ear, making her gasp and dig her blood red nails into his skin. Diane hummed as he shifted the angle, her eyes snapping open to meet his challengingly.

"My husband wouldn’t have needed this long to get me off," She sassed back at him with a sly, pointed look; her lips pursed daringly. Kurt's eyebrow bounced up with a dark look, his fingers curling within her in a come hither motion; watching as her snarky look slipped from her features.

Diane let her forehead fall to his shoulder, her teeth sinking into his collarbone as she was pushed over the edge. Her entire body shuddered in his arms and he pressed her more firmly into the car to keep her upright.

Kurt groaned at the pain her teeth caused, his hand still teasing her and coaxing out every last ounce of pleasure. Diane's hands around his wrist tried to push him away, too sensitive for his touch, but he stubbornly refused.

"No," She moaned in agony as he curled his fingers once again, grazing the spot that made her see stars. Her legs felt like jelly as she came a second time, her hands gripping his forearm to keep herself from sinking to the floor.

"You bastard!" She hissed, her head resting over his heart, her breathing laboured and hot against his blue dress shirt.

"You like it," He replied gruffly, slipping his fingers from her and wiping them on his jeans. After a few minutes of her panting, Diane lifted her head, leaning back against her car. Her blue eyes were lazy with afterglow as she gazed up at him.

"God, I love being your wife," She whispered dreamily, her hand curling into the lapel of his shirt. Kurt smiled down at her, dipping his head to kiss her tenderly.

"Being married to you, ain't bad either." He smirked.


End file.
